


Ribbon red

by roguemutual



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Arishok Fight, Bad body injuries, Descriptions of gore, Fighting, Fluff, Gay, Hawke goes blind in one eye, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fight, uhh idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — his organs are ripped to ribbons, he has flirted and danced with death.garrett hawke accepts the arishok's duel.





	Ribbon red

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this at the ass crack of dawn so theres probably errors enjoy im crying

Fenris watches in horror as the lyrium blue magic surrounds Hawke and his wounds, Anders exhausting himself to heal Garrett to the best of his ability. The mage was exhausted, falling once again to his hands and knees.

Still – the new Champion lays there, bones crushed and fingers lost, wounds to leave nasty scars for the rest of his life, he was barely hanging onto his life and all Fenris would do was watch. Merrill pipes in. “Is.. Is there anything I can do?” Fenris immediately answers. “No. Do not attempt to help Hawke with your blood magic. It will kill him and perhaps everybody else in this place.” Anger was clear in his voice, but so was desperation.

He was desperate, desperate for Hawke to make a fast recovery like he normally did with any injuries. Yet, faith was leaving him – stubbornly, as he watches his amatus lay on the ground of the place where he fought the Arishok. Hawke’s face was bashed in, from when the Arishok bashed his weapon in his face when Hawke had attacked him from the front – surprising him after a smoke bomb. Red almost looked to be his new skin color as blood bled from his nose and mouth, his eye was basically glued shut with skin and oozing blood, his eyeball was pushed so far back in his head, it may never recover, Anders quickly predicted.

Bones. Hawke’s ribs were crushed, most – if not all, broken. His right arm was twisted the wrong way, clearly broken as well. Although in rough shape, his legs were fine. The worst areas were probably the Champion’s torso, hand and eye. Fenris shudders, goes back to biting whatever nails he had left when flashes of Hawke and the Arishok’s battle intruded his head.

_The Arishok and Hawke were doing a dance, Hawke immediately is swept off the ground by the Arishok’s weapon piercing him through the stomach, ribboning his organs. Garrett coughs, splatters blood staining the weapon and his chin from his wheezing. In the air, the Arishok is squinting and Garrett very quickly glances at the ash shade eyes before ehe Arishok whips his body around, yanking his weapon out of Hawke who fell to the hard ground, howling loudly from the impact and the increasing pain in his stomach._

_The dance was not over, The Arishok simply had one of his few dips with Hawke._

Isabela – the original reason for this whole catastrophe, brings the exhausted healer back up with her arms and supports him with her side. “Don’t you fall asleep now!” With the motivation, electrifying healing auras leave his hands and he focuses on Garrett’s torso. The magic made the pain decrease in small amounts, running blood became dry stains to his armor and wounds held as best together they could be.

_Hawke is on the ground, quickly recovering from the blow he took, he is swift to get up but not swift enough as the Arishok’s weapon comes swinging down, catching Hawke’s hand in its grasp and burns through the skin, the muscle and through the bone. Three of Hawke’s fingers and half of his thumb flies off, scattered along the floor of the Viscount’s office._

_He shouts in pain, but is not slowed as he just fights with more menace. His bite was worse then his bark._

Fenris looks away from his stomach, the gory scene slowly got to him – perhaps it was because it was Hawke who was laying in the pool of blood, near death with ribbon organs. Instead, he focuses his attention on Garrett’s hands. The hand Fenris could see better was the one in worst shape. Three fingers were absent, in their leave were ripped open wounds into Garrett’s hand, half of his thumb was missing. His fingers were somewhere in this very room.

It was the same hand that lightly grabbed the night he left.

_“Fenris…” His name was a plea. Fenris didn’t turn his head around, just stood up from the bed and fastened the belts on his complicated armor. “Please, Hawke.”_

_His arm is grabbed at, Fenris jumps slightly – on alert and looks down to see it’s Hawke’s hand who is grabbed around his wrist. “Please, just look at me for a moment. A moment is all I ask.” Fenris owed him that, he’s convinced. He turns his head and looks at the vulnerable Fereldan._

_The words do not come out easy like they always did. “I…. Will I see-“_

_Fenris nods. “I will follow you everywhere, Hawke.” The promise is well kept, he followed Hawke everywhere when he asked – and not asked._

Garrett’s hand twitches, blood that glued his hand down to the floor stubbornly coming up. From the simple few twitches, it is clear Hawke is fighting. He is fighting to stay alive.

Anders exhales deeply, withdrawing his hands away from Hawke’s stomach. “There is permanent damage, but I have done all I can with his torso. Fool is lucky I’m as good of a healer as I am.” Anders is doing the best he can, Fenris knows that – yet he can only feel bitterness as he takes his news with a spoonful of salt, a moment to brag about himself.

“And his eye?” Anders sighs – that is all Fenris needs to know in order to not get his hopes up, not that he does anyway. The Warrior walks over and crouches down next to Garrett. His good eye is slit open, the familiar moss green eye is comforting to Fenris who softly smiles down at Garrett who he hopes sees it as it disappears seconds after. “What is the plan now?” Fenris asks with a stern tone, eager to move past this process.

Anders wasted no time in answering, he had this down to a system. It was alarming to some but to Fenris, it was comforting. He may have personal disliking towards the mage, but he was glad Garrett was being healed by somebody who knew what he was doing. The chances of a good recovery were higher, thanks to the mage. Fenris would be thankful for that, at another time.

“I will need help to carry Hawke to his house, I would prefer not to continue healing here.”

Merrill chirps in. “I can help!” Anders takes note, of Merrill’s much smaller body but smiles. “I will probably need you to carry him halfway, my body is exhausted and I need all the energy I can get to continue healing him.” He turns his attention to Fenris.

Without being asked or told to, Fenris volunteers. “I will help carry him, let us be off.”

 

 

“AH - ! FUCK! Maker’s balls!” Garrett howls, blood curdling to his friends in his home (and the neighbors, Hawke predicts.) Merrill had slipped, Hawke’s freshly broken arm banged against his wall. Merrill winced in remorse and sympathetic pain. “I apologize, Hawke!” He understands, Garrett truly does he just can’t bring himself to nod or say anything else now, everything hurt too much. His body was on fire.

Fenris finished carrying him up the stairs, Anders lending himself as support for the warrior and gently laid Garrett down on his bed. “A king…” Garrett groans. His friends look puzzled, exchanging silent questioning gazes with each other. It’s Varric and Fenris who know what hes trying to say and both smile, Fenris rolling his eyes.

“If this is your idea of being treated like a king, I would hate to see how you look if you were treated like a peasant, Hawke.” Varric laughs, yet it is shortlived when Anders interrupts. “Alright, I need everybody to please give me space to finish the healing process.”

They all step back – and watch as Anders exhausts himself for long hours, collapsing multiple times as he did before.

 

 

It is late into the night when Anders is finally finished. He steps back and wipes his forehead, turning to face Fenris. “He.. is damaged for good.” Alright – the bad news was out on the table. Fenris would help Garrett cope with the permanent damage. He would be there for him when nobody was there for himself when his body – and mind – had permanently changed.

“Alright. So, what exactly did you heal?”

“The organs… that the Arishok chopped up as if it was his fine end of the week dinner-“ Fenris rolls his eyes as the joke, clearly unamused as he awaits for Anders to finish. “No sense of humor. Tsk, Hawke will need that when he wakes up,” A thought comes to him. “I suppose it wouldn’t matter anyway, it isn’t like you’ll be sticking around. You’ll be running right home, yes?”

Fenris drops the glass of water he is holding, stepping towards Anders and slits his eyes into a squint to intimidate him. “Mage.” He warns. “It is of no concern of what I will be doing, I will be assisting Hawke with what he needs for the next little while. Now please, for the love of the maker. Tell me, what. Did. You. Fix?” He was on his last nerve, the constant pressure and questions from Anders about his and Hawke’s relationship pushed him further to the edge. Some days Fenris wouldn’t entertain Anders with an answer, just ignore him and continue walking. Other days, he’d snap and say it was none of his business and that he regrets his actions, but it was for the good. But today, he simply had no patience. The man he loved had flirted and even danced with death today, and now lay perhaps barely alive in his bed upstairs and Anders just kept. Pushing. Buttons.

“Alright, alright! His organs are delicately back together, but any wrong movement that stress them could rip them open again. Think of it like an unwelcoming present from your mother you don’t want to open. His arm’s bone is also delicately healed, he must be careful to not strain it. His ribs, healed, may have trouble breathing a little bit.” Anders finishes, turning his back to walk out the door. The eyebrow over Fenris’s left eye raises, he calls after Anders.

“What about his eye?” Anders sighs quietly, regret hits him along with the exhaustion. He only turns his head, avoiding eye contact with Fenris. “The… eyeball was too far back, the Arishok did too much damage to it and long story short, it isn’t there anymore.” He cringes internally at the words of the gore he had watched for the past few hours as he finally verbalizes it.

Fenris comes to the realization. “He… He is blind?” He asks quietly, gently. Anders nods. “I.. am afraid so, his other eye is fine. The other one is lost, I’d be careful not going in there if you have a queezy stomach. His right eye is all bloody, it’s gross.”

“Thank you, Anders.”

And with that, Anders left to head back to Darktown in the dead of night.

 

 

Hawke sleeps through the last few hours of the night, Fenris sits at the end of the bed and listens to the soft whimpers as Garrett accidentally hits a sensitive spot – or his eye hurts.

Fenris sneaks a glance at the injured Champion, he feels two things. Regret and disgust. He regrets not stepping in, slaying down the Arishok _himself_. He understands the formality of a duel and the Arishok was a very formal – and by the book, man. Yet, Garrett laid here with permanent damage to him and Fenris _regrets_ not coming in, perhaps he could’ve minimized the damage. Perhaps, but he will never know. He feels _utter_ disgust, these towns citizens have all just been saved by the Champion and they do not give a _damn_ that he lays here, barely clinging to life these past _agonizing_ , hell filled hours. They just care that they are all saved.

Fenris lays a hand on Hawke’s torn leg that still wore torn, damaged armor.

“I am proud of you. Thank you.” He slowly dozes off near the end of the bed, beside Hawke, resting just against his back.

 

Morning comes quick, sunshine pools into the windows and it wakes Fenris before Hawke. Fenris slowly gets up, holding his yawn in and rubs his eyes. Getting up, he walks straight to the windows and pulls the velvet curtains over, shielding the sun away. He then heads downstairs, to make some sort of meal for Garrett.

 

He makes the meal with ease, Bodahn and Sandal helping him prepare the small breakfast. Garrett is awake, the memory of the day before intrudes his head as he looks around his room – the view only being taken in one way. “Maker…” He groans. Everything hurts, pain is shooting through his body and his head _throbs_ like hell. Like every morning, he brings his good hand up to his face and rubs one eye – then the other and _howls._

“Maker’s balls!” He shouts, pulling his hand away and sees dried blood flutter against his skin. Horrified, he glances around the room again and notices his hand on the just healed arm was missing three fingers and half his thumb. His throat goes dry, sweat rapidly grows from his forehead and runs down, words croak out. “Wh… What the f..fuck?!” He attempts to shoot his body up, howling once more in pain as he realizes he isn’t a god, he’s a man who had just got his ass beaten by the Arishok and was needed to have a few days rest.

 

Fenris walks in, followed by a concerned Bodahn who was holding the meal they had prepared for over an hour. Seeing Hawke was awake and in clear pain, looking horrified, Fenris rushes over and crouches down next to him. Fenris comes to a quick realization that tears are coming down from the clouds of Garrett’s eyes.

“Maker… I probably look like some abomination, heh.” Fenris sighs, wiping the tears that fell down Hawke’s face away gently, mindful of his eye. “A handsome abomination.” Fenris adds as Bodahn settles the meal beside Garrett and exits the room silently. “Eat, you need the nutrition.”

 

He eats, most of the nutritious meal Fenris had prepared and is glad to feel full. Glad to feel anything but this pain and misery. “Thank you, Fen.” Fenris nods, eating the rest of the food so it doesn’t go to waste and sets it on the floor. He knows not to waste food, to ration it if you must.

“So… Am I that fucked?” Fenris looks at him with a worried look as he sits next to Hawke. His shoulders lift up then down quickly, a shrug. “It depends what you classify as fucked.” Garrett looks unamused as he points to his eye and lifts his nearly fingerless hand. “That, is what I classify as fucked.”

It was time to break the bad news. “Well, the mage says you are permanently blind in the eye as your… source of vision was so deep, and I guess he removed it, I’m not too sure. And your hand – the fingers will grow back, give it time.” Garrett winces. “So… I gotta walk around town, saving the people looking like a horror.

Finally, Fenris could wear a smile on his face.

A small smile tugs at his lips as he pulls out a red piece of fabric from a pocket in his tunic. “This… you could wear over your eye.” It was red, the same shade of red as the scarf that Fenris wore around his wrist after the night he and Hawke had, where he left afterwards. They matched. Garrett nodded, silently giving Fenris the ‘go’ to put on the matching fabric on.

The warrior gets up, goes behind Hawke and skillfully – not terribly gently, ties the red piece of fabric over his eye, hiding the horror from everyone and instead replaced it with something with much more meaning. “It is not an Orlesian eye mask but,” Fenris shrugs. “It is nice.” Garrett chuckles.

“Thanks, Fen. I appreciate it.”

Fenris nor Garrett stop him from Fenris placing his hand connected to the wrist that had the red scarf tied around his wrist over Hawke’s chest, and pressing a very soft, lingering kiss to his cheek.

“I’m proud, Hawke.” The words Garrett had been aching to here for the long years he had been in Kirkwall, he finally hears them from the man he longs to have and desperately loves, and tears are once again brought to his eyes.


End file.
